


speechless

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, could possibly be a teen rating but i'm playing it safe here, no actual smut just... a bit of foreplay? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an incontrovertible truth that John Noble talked too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speechless

It was an incontrovertible truth that John Noble talked too much.

He was always rambling on about whatever happened to be going through his head whether it was his opinions on some new article on astrophysics or the history attached to a random building in London or the origins of a particular breakfast food.

His girlfriends, Rose and Clara, typically just shared a look when he started off on another tangent and smiled indulgently as they listened. Other than snogging him until he forgot what he was talking about, a tactic they both employed fairly frequently, there was no way of getting him to stop once he'd started talking.

Or so they thought.

It was a month or so after meeting John and folding him into their relationship, somewhere he fit perfectly, that they discovered there was actually a way to make him forget that he could form words at all.

It was after a lovely dinner out at a nice restaurant. They'd all ended up back at Clara and Rose's flat and they didn't even make it through a glass of wine each before Rose took them both by the hand and pulled them into the bedroom.

She pinned John against the door as soon as it shut and kissed him briefly before pulling back and taking a step away. She winked at Clara before reaching behind her and undoing the zipper on her strapless dress.

The fabric hit the floor, leaving Rose in nothing but a bra that quickly followed the dress to the floor and a pair of knickers.

Clara stripped off quickly as well, matching Rose's state of undress and pulling her in for a quick snog of her own before turning to John.

He was still leaning against the door heavily, like it was the only thing holding him up. His mouth opened and closed as his eyes raked over the two of them, gaze flitting from one to the other like he was trying to take in everything at once and was just overwhelmed.

"Mmm, think we figured out how to make him stop talking," Clara observed, smiling slyly.

"Better uses for his mouth in here anyways," Rose shot back.

"I'm still right here, you don't have to talk about me like I'm not," he interjected, pout starting to form.

"Look, he has words again!" Rose exclaimed, stepping forward to start untying his tie.

"Bet I can make them disappear," Clara said, stepping behind her lover and reaching around her to cup her breasts in her hands, running gentle fingers over her nipples.

Rose let out an appreciative moan and let her head fall back.

Clara smirked as she took in John's face. He was doing a brilliant impresssion of a fish again, eyes glued to Rose's chest.

Yeah, they had definitely found the secret to getting him the man who could talk for the planet forget his words.


End file.
